Theoretical calculations of the contraction of the left ventricle against an arterial system with propagating pulse waves have been undertaken. The dependence of aortic input impedance on frequency, the time course of ventricular and aortic pressure, and ventricular pressure - volume loops are computed using the theory. A model of arteriolar contraction and lumen regulation including the effect of endothelial cells has also been developed.